Trading Cards
Sega Super Play was a series of trading cards based on various Mega Drive games, released only in Europe. Kid Chameleon is featured on cards 27, 87, and 115. #27: Game Card Image:SegaSuperPlay27Front.jpg|Front Image:SegaSuperPlay27Back.jpg|Back :Game Card :Kid Chameleon :Players: 1 :Levels: 1 :Type: Adventure :Kid Chameleon is so called because of his amazing abilities that enable him to change himself. Not just his colour - but also his size and shape. And these powers certainly come in useful in this grand platform adventure. Back :Kid Chameleon :Kid has been sucked into a virtual reality world where baddies lurk around every corner. The only way he can escape is to find the Master Mold controller and defeat him. :Tip :Complete the first stage in under 20 seconds and you're awarded a huge 10,000 bonus points for good play. :Ratings :Graphics: 8 :Sound: 7 :Gameplay: 8 :Challenge: 7 :Mastersystem ''☐ :''Megadrive ''☑ :''Game Gear ''☐ #87: Game Play Image:SegaSuperPlay87Front.jpg|Front Image:SegaSuperPlay87Back.jpg|Back :Game Play'' :Kid Chameleon :Kid Chameleon is the hottest player of video games - but his latest fave arcade game holds a sinister secret! It has the power to warp Kid into its circuits! :Now he must play the game for real and fight to return to Earth! :Scene :Change your character :Battle strange creatures :Scour the landscape :Battle the Master Mold Back :Tip 1 :Speed is of the essence. Complete any stage in under 20 seconds to receive a speed bonus of 10,000 points! :Tip 2 :Complete a level without collecting any objects whatsoever for an enormous 5,000 point bonus! Brilliant! :In Devil's Marsh I, collect the Cyclone Helmet and go to the flag. With this helm in place, you can complete the next three levels very quickly - giving 20,000 points per level! #115: Character Card Image:SegaSuperPlay115Front.jpg|Front Image:SegaSuperPlay115Back.jpg|Back :Character Card :Kid Chameleon :Kid Chameleon :First Appearance: Kid Chameleon :Deadliest Enemy: Master Mold :Other Info: Kid Chameleon has only appeared in one Megadrive game so far, but is already highly popular. Back :Here is Kid Chameleon in his normal guise. If he picks up that helmet , he'll turn into a sword-wielding samurai! :Kid Chameleon :It's Kid's shape-changing abilities that give him real appeal. In Kid Chameleon he can change into a mediaeval knight, axe-throwing psychopath, samurai, tank, space fighter, warrior of doom and super hero. :Tip :In the secret room on the second level, break all the boxes, but keep jumping. There are six invisible ones too! :Mastersystem ''☐ :''Megadrive ''☑ :''Game Gear ''☐ Trivia * Who the hell is Master Mold?? It must be Heady Metal, but that name exists nowhere else. * On card 27, it states there is 1 level in the game... ''(scratches head)... this must instead be referring to the amount of difficulties the game has. * On card 87, there is a screenshot of Elsewhere 1 with three dragons in it, indicating it is a screenshot from a prototype version. This image is also featured on the back of the Brazilian game box. * All the tips on the back of card 87 are incorrect to a certain extent: ** Tip 1: The only level with a speed bonus par of 20 seconds is Blue Lake Woods 1. ** Tip 2: Collecting 10000 points or 10 diamonds prizes will not cancel the 5,000 point bonus. ** The Cyclone helmet is found in Devil's Marsh 2, not Devil's Marsh 1. * On the front of card 115, both frames before and after Kid turns his head are present. * The tip on the back of card 115 is very misleading. There aren't really any secret rooms in Blue Lake Woods 2, there's six invisible blocks total in the level, and breaking all the boxes would actually make some of them harder to find.